


Épocas lejanas

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubo épocas mejores. De eso no hay duda. Chris las recuerda una sonrisa nostálgica y un sabor amargo en la boca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Épocas lejanas

** Épocas lejanas **

 

Hubo épocas mejores. De eso no hay dudas.

 

Épocas en las que hacían competencias por ver quién duraba más parado de cabeza (Dustin), quién era mejor en el Mario (Mark), quién adivinaba cuántos caramelos entraban en cierto frasco (Eduardo), o quién era el último en vomitar cuando bebían en exceso (Chris).

 

Eran épocas en las que reían y planeaban dominar el mundo domesticando palomas o cucarachas. O ambas. Épocas en las que casi cualquier cosa era lógica si estaban juntos, sobre todo si tenían un par de cervezas encima.

 

Chris recuerda esas épocas con una sonrisa nostálgica y un sabor amargo en la boca.

 

Esas épocas no volverán.

 

Mark y Eduardo se odian. Eduardo no les habla y Dustin no le habla a Mark, el cual vive encerrado en su propia burbuja de soledad.

 

Chris extraña Harvard, si. Pero más extraña a sus amigos.

 

FIN


End file.
